


Trial

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, beginning relationship, critically short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: After the war (and written before United As One, maybe even before The Fate Of Ten), Five stands trial for his crimes





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly in the process of archiving all of my fics on here, both pre and post my hiatus. This one is short because it was a tumblr request for someone I no longer talk to (I think, this thing is so old, damn), but if there's still some fandom support I'm willing to bring it out of retirement and rewrite it/add on

“It’s going to be ok.”  
Five squeezed Adam’s hand in response. They were sitting on the floor of what remained of the supreme court building. Covered in rubble and dust, yes, but it was the most fitting place for war trials. Trials for war criminals. Like Five.   
Five didn’t even realize he had started crying until Adam pulled him into a hug and his tears began to stain his shirt. Adam rubbed his back soothingly, but there would be no soothing here. It was finally time for him to face the music. He was terrified.  
Adam pressed Five tighter against his chest, like that would do any good. Five’s hands clutched Adam’s shoulder in a death grip, like it would keep him in this moment.  
“I’ll put in a good word, I’m your witness, remember?” Adam murmured. Five tried to smile.  
“Your word isn’t much good, dear. Not against a human’s.”  
Adam shushed him and kissed his cheek. Five wrapped his arms around him, resolved that this would be the last time he ever got to do that.  
They stayed like that until someone came to tell them that it was Five’s turn in court. Adam helped him stand, then kissed his forehead.

“Good luck. I’ll be right in there, ok?” He said reassuringly. Five snorted.  
“Yeah, you get to see me get walked out in handcuffs.” He whispered back. Adam took his face in his hands, tilting Five’s head so that he was looking into his eyes.  
“Don’t say that. It will be _ok_ , understand?”  
Five nodded.  
“Sure thing, my prince. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Five calling Adam "my prince" or /any/ boy you ship him with calling him that is a thing I liked then and now still So Much. Adam might hate it if it were someone he didn't love, but he /was/ part of the mogadorian upper class and now is basically the head of every mogadorian left on earth and I think he's warm to it if its in the right tone ;)


End file.
